wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Vacuum
| rarity = Common | droppedby = }} Vacuum allows a Sentinel to detect and collect Pickups, Ammo, and Mods within the area. Stats Notes *Leveling this mod will increase a Sentinel's collection range. *On max level Vacuum has a range of 11.5 in-game meters in all directions. **A rank 0 has only half the range but an extremely low capacity cost. *Can only be used while your Warframe's feet are on a surface. *If you start out with max ammo and go through a magazine, a Sentinel will only use Vacuum when you reload as it only refills ammo towards your total ammo pool and not your magazine. *A Sentinel will loot ammo pickups, as well as health and energy orbs, when you fall below maximum of the equivalent stat. It will only bring the minimum amount of pickups needed to restore each stat to full but does not have any minimum threshold for triggering: even if you are only missing one unit of ammo/health/energy, it will still draw a pickup, potentially wasting the vast majority of the pickup's value. Consider deliberately avoiding such pickups until you can make more efficient use of them. **Likewise, being affected by a Magnetic proc drains energy and does not disable Vacuum's pickup, causing it to draw in energy orbs, which are expended uselessly, potentially wasting vast amounts of energy. *Ammo Mutations will work with Vacuum. *As long as you're sprinting forward, the loot a Sentinel pulls to you will float by it but not be claimed until you slow down for the loot to catch up. On occasion, loot may stop and remain floating in the air, usually due to a Sentinel re-using the ability or using a different ability. *A Sentinel will use the vacuum ability and loot if you are in the Rift Plane, even if the Sentinel itself is in the Rift Plane, however, you will not be able to collect these items until you are no longer in the Rift Plane. *With the addition of , Vacuum now makes a sound. *As of , vacuum can pick up Reactant. *Vacuum does not attract the following objects, thus they must be picked up manually; **Mission items such as Mobile Defense Datamasses; **Ayatan Sculptures or Stars; and **Cetus Wisps. Trivia *In , Vacuum was removed from Carrier and was replaced with , while the vacuum effect was applied to all Sentinels. In , Vacuum was returned to Mod form as an optional precept for all Sentinels. Bugs *Clients will notice Sentinels using Vacuum less frequently, being selective what it picks up, or not picking up anything at all. ** made an attempt to resolve this bug. To somewhat successful extent; it still occurs sometimes with reduced delays. **Certain cases even involve objects on sloped or certain elevated areas, as the Sentinel might only track items on flat surfaces. *If the player performs any interaction that prevents their Warframe from moving or acting (such as activating survival life support and hacking consoles), any loot currently following a Sentinel will cluster on the Sentinel and will only be claimed when the interaction ends. *Sometimes Vacuum will not pick up mods, resources or health and energy orbs if there is no ammo to loot. *A bug can occur as client that seems to affect or be related to Sentinels in one way or another. Their Sentinel will suck up items but they will hover in place and not be obtained, and life support or other objectives cannot be activated, as well as the inability to heal downed players. This bug can happen in the middle of the game which leaves players out of energy, ammo and the inability to activate objects and objectives. Standing on items directly does not solve the issue and they simply will not be picked up. (For clarification, this glitch disables the use of the interaction button, such as hacking a console, opening a locker, etc.) *When disrupted by an Ancient Disruptor or any other effect, energy is reduced to 0 for the duration of the proc. The Sentinel will still automatically collect all energy orbs in range, which will effectively waste orbs if the disruption is still in effect. Gallery ModVacuum.png|Old appearance Patch Notes *Vacuum now collects Atlas' rubble. *Fixed Vacuum not working consistently for clients. *Fixed being able to Vacuum up the Sky Archwing Enablers in the Plains of Eidolon. *Vacuum is now disabled while in Undertow. This fixes vacuumed items blocking your view and you from pulling in enemies. *Fixed not receiving the Vacuum Mod upon crafting Taxon. *Fixed pick-ups sometimes falling through the ground after being moved by Vacuum. *Fixed Host being able to Vacuum around items on Clients' screens and having items be stuck in the air where the Host last Vacuumed them to. *Vacuum is now an equippable Mod (Precept) for all Sentinels, range increased to 12m at max rank. *All sentinels now have a passive 6 meter Vacuum. No mod is required. **The exclusive precept of Carrier now is . *Vacuum is no longer able to pick up or affect the placement of Ayatan Stars. *Fixed Vacuum sometimes trying to collect Energy orbs when you were at max Energy capacity. *Vacuum now behaves in coorelation to the owning player's movement. It will not continuously vacuum the same spot for too long - your movement will trigger Vacuums. *Vacuum will no longer pick up items while the player is bleeding out. *Fixed items vacuumed in becoming stuck to the Carrier. *Fixed Vacuum not picking up Pigments. *Fixed Stamina orbs in the Dojo becoming vacuumed up for eternity. *Fixed issue where Vacuum would try and suck up ammo drops if you had maximum ammo and the Codex Scanner equipped. *Fixed Vacuum not collecting loot the host has picked up. *Introduced as a unique Carrier precept. }} See also * Mods * Sentinels es:Aspiradora it:Vacuum de:Vakuum Category:Mods Category:Sentinel Mods Category:Common Mods Category:Update 10 Category:Penjaga Mods